Running Up That Hill
by Ivory Tears
Summary: Dante reached with a trembling hand and pulled off the rag-tag blanket covering the figure and gasped, "Vergil?" This fic contains yaoi; Read at your own discretion. Dante x Vergil pairing.


**Author's Note:** Inspired by Placebo's _Running Up That Hill _and Late Night Alumni's _Sunrise Comes Too Soon_. Both are wonderful songs, I must say. Listen along as you read if you like. =] Sorry if it's OOC, then again it's AU so yeah.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Devil May Cry, nor any of the characters in it. I do not make any profit from this work of fiction.

**WARNINGS:** This has incestuous male on male action, so if you don't like that, don't read it. Once you see this breaker: / **xxxxxxx** / it means from then on it's pure smut. Probably not great smut, seeing as this is my first lemon. Ever. I just hope it's not an epic fail. :3

/

**Running Up That Hill**

Dante strode along the deserted street, hands tucked inside the pockets of his leather pants and head hunkered down against the cold December wind. Making his way back to Devil May Cry from another job that didn't pay well enough, he lost himself to thoughts of the past. December always made him reminiscent, mainly about the family he used to have... wished he had now.

Sighing to himself, he picked up his pace and saw the neon lights to his establishment flickering in the distance. The closer he approached, the more he noticed a slouched form on his doorstep.

_I hope it's not another bum_, he grimaced. He hated having to tell them to leave, but he didn't have the time or patience to deal with it at the moment. As he came to the bottom of the steps, he saw a shock of white hair and felt a tug of familiarity. Dante reached with a trembling hand and pulled off the rag-tag blanket covering the figure and gasped.

"Vergil?" he touched the pale cheek that felt much too cold.

Dante bent down and picked his brother up bridal style. He noticed he was much lighter than he should be, but it didn't matter, he thought. He had his brother back.

/

Vergil awoke in an unfamiliar place. He tried to raise up from the bed (_a bed? How did I get to a bed..._) before feeling someone put slight pressure on his chest, ushering him to lie back down.

"Shh, you're not well. Just sleep."

_A rather familiar voice.. but sleep does sound enticing..._

With those final thougts, he drifted back into slumber.

/

Dante sighed. He had been watching Vergil for three straight days, and with the exception of him waking on the first day, he had slept as if in a coma.

He left his room to go back downstairs into the kitchen; he refilled a pitcher with water. Vergil had been severely dehydrated, along with multiple physical wounds, and it left Dante wondering what had happened to his sibling.

He walked back into his room to find Vergil sitting upright in bed, clutching the bedsheets in a white knuckled grip.

/

"Dante?" Vergil croaked.

It had been far too long since he had last spoken, and he was a tad rusty it seemed.

"Yeah, it's me, Verge," Dante smiled slightly.

Vergil quickly assessed he was in Dante's place, wherever that was, now the only question was...

"How did I get here?"

Dante sat in the chair he had placed next to the bed and poured Vergil a glass of water, which he readily accepted with a nod of thanks.

"Well, I'm not sure how you got here," he idly ran his hands through his hair, taking note Vergil still retained his spiky locks.

"I kind of just found you on my doorstep. You were pretty beat up and cold, so I just brought you inside. I hope you're not too upset with that," he grinned.

Vergil's lips quirked upwards for a moment, "No, I can't say I'm irate with you for saving me from freezing to death."

Dante laughed, "Good deal then."

A silence fell over the two, as Vergil finished his glass of water.

Dante studied Vergil's profile.

"I've missed ya, Verge," he said softly.

Vergil met Dante's gaze, "I-I've missed you as well, brother."

He lowered his eyes, "I hope that you could forgive me my faults. I acted foolishly in our youth and succumbed to what I despised most, being weak. I've been out of Mundus' grasp for quite some time now and have been hunting you.

"I wish for us to make peace, Dante. I have learned from my mistakes, and now I can only hope for your forgiveness."

Another silence permeated the room, but this time Vergil felt almost nauseous from the quiet.

/

Suffice it to say, Dante was speechless. He really didn't expect an outright apology from Vergil. He glanced over at his older brother (by two seconds, but Vergil still relished it nonetheless) and felt nothing but acceptance and love for him. They were older now and had seen enough carnage and destruction to encompass more than a lifetime.

"Verge."

Vergil turned from staring at the bedsheets and met Dante's gaze.

"Of course I forgive you, we were kids; it's what brothers do. Fight, makeup, then repeat," he grinned, "but you try to jump off a cliff again and I'll have to kick your ass."

Vergil chuckled, "Fear not, Dante. I don't plan on plummeting to Hell anytime in the future."

Dante smiled, "Good. You can live here with me. I've got a guest bedroom down the hall that no one uses."

"Oh," Vergil quirked an eyebrow, "I would have thought you of all people would have a female acquaintance living here."

"Eh, Lady and Trish visit, but they don't stay," he waved his hand.

"Lady? You mean Mary, Arkham's daughter? I thought she hated demons, why does she associate with you?"

Dante laughed, "Well after the we prevented everything going to Hell, we get along much better. Plus I'm a _demon_ hunter, that helps."

Vergil nodded, "Yes, I would presume that would help. And Trish? I thought she worked under Mundus to lure you into his trap?"

A pained expression crossed Vergil's face for a moment before he gestured for Dante to explain.

"Ah, well Mundus tried to kill her and I saved her," Dante shifted in his seat, "she looks like mom, y'know? So I told her to get lost, but later when Mundus is about to attack me she jumps out and takes it instead. Long story short, we make it back here and became partners of a sort."

"So, now she and Lady take all my money and I end up with the crap missions," Dante shrugged, "but I don't mind, at least they don't live here."

Dante shot a critical look and Vergil's stoic face, "I don't blame you for anything on that island, Verge. You didn't know and neither did I, ok? Besides that's all behind us now."

Vergil sighed, "I suppose you're right."

"Damn straight I'm right."

Vergil smiled sardonically, "For once in your life."

"See, there's the Vergil that I know and love," Dante ruffled Vergil's hair.

He brushed Dante's hand away and rolled his eyes, "Always so melodramatic, my dear brother."

Dante smiled, "Well, it's good to have you home either way."

"Home," whispered Vergil.

"Just to prove how much I like you, I'm going to let you crash in my room for one more night and I'll take the guest room," Dante stood and stretched.

"The bathroom is just right across the hall if you ever need it. I'm about to hit the hay, so just yell if you want something. I may or may not hear you," he grinned.

"Night, Verge."

"Goodnight, Dante."

/

Vergil awoke drenched in sweat and shaking.

"Thank god you're finally awake," Dante ran a hand over his face.

"What happened?" his voice sounded hoarse, like he had been screaming.

"You were having a nightmare, seemed to be pretty bad from the sounds of it," Dante watched him warily, "You ok?"

"Yes, I believe so," he whispered. _Still so weak.. _he gripped the sheets in anger.

"Vergil," a soft voice broke his self destructive thoughts.

He glanced over to Dante.

"You, ah, well you kept saying 'Don't leave me' and then you'd repeat mother's name then mine," he looked away, "if you want I can stay here tonight."

Vergil flushed in embarassment, "You may do as you wish, Dante. This is your house and your room."

Dante looked at him sharply, "It's yours as well as mine now, do you understand?"

Vergil flinched at the harshness of his tone and Dante sighed.

"I just don't want you to think you're not welcome or anything. I mean I'm surprised as hell you're here. I thought when I woke up in the morning this would all just be some sick dream, it's happened before.." Dante trailed off.

The spike-haired twin reached out and touched Dante's hand, "I would appreciate it if you stayed, in case I have another spell."

Dante smiled, "If you insist," and slipped into bed on the other side of Vergil.

"D'you remember when we used to do this as kids?" whispered Dante.

"Yes, but I distinctly remember _you _sneaking into _my_ bed, especially during thunderstorms," Vergil grinned.

Dante snorted, "Yeah, I was five and scared of thunder, so what?"

Vergil chuckled, "I suppose. What about when we were fourteen?"

A silence permeated the room and Vergil flipped over onto his side facing Dante.

"I just missed you," it was so low, Vergil almost didn't hear it.

He furrowed his brow, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you were always in the library or fencing or whatever. We barely hung out anymore and I missed having you around. So, I resorted to sneaking into your room during storms. Plus, I bugged the living piss out of ya every chance I got," laughed Dante.

"Oh," he was speechless.

Dante reached out and grabbed Vergil's hand, reciprocating what he had done earlier, "It's ok, Verge. We're here now, both alive and well. That's what really matters."

Vergil nodded as Dante yawned.

"Well, g'night, Verge."

"Goodnight, Dante."

_That's what really matters.. _Vergil held that thought close as he drifted into slumber.

/ **xxxxxxx** /

Rough calloused fingers scorched a path across his skin. Dante bit back a groan and a low velvety chuckle met his ears.

A tongue teased the outer shell of his ear.

"Dante," the voice purred.

He arched into they mystery lover's touch. Letting out a breathy moan, he tried to reciprocate what was happening to him. A harsh growl came from the body above him and then his hands were pinned above his head.

The lips ghosted across his neck before biting down on his shoulder. A loud keening moan left him. His mystery lover lapped at the distinctive mark he left and chuckled darkly.

Dante arched against the taught body and groaned when their erections brushed. He gasped and gazed into the shadowed face of the man dominating him.

"Please," he begged.

"Begging, Dante? Mm, how perfectly.. delicious," the man leaned down and Dante came face to face with none other than..

"Vergil?" he gasped as he jerked awake.

A low hum met Dante's ears as he quickly looked to his left.

Vergil gazed at Dante with bleary eyes, "You called for me?"

"Yeah, just making sure you were still here," Dante breathed out.

Vergil nodded before drifting back to sleep. Dante ran a hand through his hair, distractedly. He looked down and noticed a sizeable tent in the sheets. He groaned then quieted himself, glancing over at his brother. _No need for him to know_, Dante nodded to himself as he climbed out of bed and slipped off to the bathroom.

/

Vergil raised up when he heard Dante exit the room. Although Dante thought he had woken him, he had actually been awake for quite some time, just lying there listening to his twin's breathing.

That's when he heard it. Dante's soft panting and then a small groan. He pushed himself up on his elbows to see if Dante was having a nightmare. It came as a surprise to hear a breathy moan with his name in the midst of it. What wasn't surprising was when it went straight to his own slowly hardening member.

Vergil lay on his side, watching Dante dream about him. His twin had started to pant and groan louder now.

He went to reach out and touch Dante's pouty lips when he saw him jerk. Vergil quickly feigned sleep as Dante woke up, his name falling from those enticing lips.

Now, he only needed Dante to act on those feelings. Vergil smirked. All he had to do was let Dante catch him 'dreaming' and let it just flow from there.

/

Dante cursed to himself as he gazed at his own reflection in the bathroom mirror. Shaking his head, he started to head back to his bedroom. He quietly opened the door and slipped inside, shutting it noiselessly behind him.

He made his way over to the bed when Vergil's restless thrashing caught his attention. At first he believed it to be another nightmare, but the longer he listened the less like that type of dream it seemed.

Vergil's body arched as a soft moan made it past his lips. Dante's mouth went dry. He should not be watching this, much less enjoying it. Vergil gasped again, drawing Dante's attention away from his inner tormoil.

"Dante," another soft moan slipping through Vergil's lips.

Dante bit his lip, eyes dilating. He had never been more turned on in his life. He slid into bed, careful not to wake his twin. Vergil arched again and Dante took the opportunity to run his tongue along the vein pulsing in his neck.

A gasp escaped Vergil and Dante did it again, this time biting down.

"Dante!"

Dante groaned burying his face in Vergil's neck, "Please don't hate me for this."

A low purr met his ears, "Why would I hate you, dear brother?"

Dante couldn't deny that his cock twitched a little at the endearment. He blushed.

"Verge, uh, ah, I didn't know you were awake."

Vergil raised a silver eyebrow, "Hm, so you were taking advantage of an unconscious individual? For shame, Dante, it seems as if I'll have to punish you."

His breath hitched, "Punish me?"

Vergil smirked, "Yes, punishment."

The next few seconds seemed blurry to Dante, but all he knew was he liked the outcome. Vergil had pinned him to the bed and was now ravishing his mouth. He bucked upwards, but Vergil evaded contact and broke away from the lip lock, nipping on Dante's bottom lip.

"Patience."

Dante hissed as Vergil placed hot open mouthed kisses along his neck before moving down to the junction where his shoulder and neck met. He bared his canine's to Dante in a feral smile before harshly biting down.

Dante yelled.

"Fuck me, Verge."

Vergil lapped at the spot where he had possessively marked Dante, "Mm, I believe that's the plan."

Dante hissed in pleasure. Vergil raised up and gazed at Dante's flushed face.

"Now, how to punish you, my dear brother?"

"You could just give me a slap on the wrist," grinned Dante.

Vergil grinned wolfishly, "So a slap, then? That sounds fair."

He flipped Dante onto his stomach, forcing his head down in the pillows and arse high up in the air.

"You are to count how many times I spank you, Dante, or I'll have to start over. Do you understand?"

He gently caressed the round globes before giving a quick smack on the left cheek causing Dante to yelp.

"What was that?" chuckled Vergil.

"One," Dante bit out.

Vergil quickly set up a rough and steady pace. After the first few, Dante started moaning unabashedly.

"It's not much of a punishment if you enjoy it," Vergil smirked as he gently caressed the rose colored skin of Dante's backside.

Dante groaned, "Please, Verge."

Vergil reached around and gripped Dante's throbbing cock and gave it a few quick strokes. A keening moan left Dante when Vergil let go.

"Do you have anything I can prepare you with?"

"Uh, bottom left drawer," panted Dante.

A few minutes later, Vergil had pressed one slick digit into Dante's entrance.

"Fuck," Dante groaned out.

Vergil soon added another finger and began scissoring Dante. He quickly added three fingers into Dante and began pumping in and out, trying to find that one little bundle of nerves.

Dante's back arched as he yelled out, "Oh god, Verge, oh fuck me!"

Vergil smiled darkly, "Ready, Dante?"

"Please, Verge, please.." he was writhing on the sheets.

Vergil hummed in pleasure and lubed up his cock before pressing against Dante's entrance. He slid into him, going as slowly as his libido would let him. Dante pressing against him wasn't helping. Finally, Vergil just snapped and snarled as he thrust completely inside.

Dante screamed out. It felt amazing. Vergil grabbed a handful of Dante's hair and pulled causing Dante to arch his back into Vergil's chest.

"You like this thick cock in you, don't you, Dante?" Vergil's raspy voice sent liquid fire through his veins.

"Yes, I fucking love it," Dante gasped.

"Mmm, so naughty, little brother."

Dante moaned.

Vergil grinned wickedly, "You like when I call you brother while we fuck?"

A short, breathy yes met his ears.

"You really are naughty, Dante. Maybe I should spank you again?"

"Yes, yes, mmm, I need it so bad. I have been such a bad boy, Verge," he bucked against him.

Vergil shuddered, "Gods, Dante, do you know how unbelievably hot you are right now?"

He ran his hand down his little brother's chest, down to his weeping cock. Spreading the precum around the head, he slowly started to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

"Yes, yes, please, oh gods, Verge, I'm so close," Dante grunted.

Vergil breathed hotly in his ear, "Cum for me, Dante. Cum for your brother."

He sped his up his strokes on Dante's cock just as he bit down on the same spot from earlier.

Dante screamed out Vergil's name as he came.

Vergil lapped up the bloody bite mark, savoring the tangy taste as he thrust a few more times into Dante, before succumbing to his own orgasm.

Vergil lay down, making sure to not collapse on top of Dante. After a few minutes, Dante lay on Vergil's chest burying his face into Vergil's neck and inhaling.

"I don't regret what we did, Verge. I hope you don't either," Dante seemed almost shy.

Vergil chuckled, "I don't regret it at all. It's natural. Besides now that I've marked you, it doesn't matter."

He felt very smug at that. Dante raised his head with a quizzical look on his face.

"It means you belong to me, Dante, and only me," he purred, his velvety voice causing Dante to shiver.

Dante nodded and then savagely sunk his canine's into the junction between Vergil's shoulder and neck. After sufficiently marking Vergil in the same manner, did Dante pull away.

Dante grinned, flashing his incisors, "It's only fair."

Vergil smirked, "Touche."

Dante snuggled back down onto Vergil's chest, listening to the slow and steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

"Verge?"

"Yes, Dante?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"And, Verge?"

"Hm?"

"Next time, I get to top."

Vergil only laughed.

/

**Please review. :)**


End file.
